For example, in a large number of eating houses such as family restaurants and bars, an order management system that can centrally manage jobs from order taking to checkout of food and drink menus is installed (see JP-A-2008-299821). The system disclosed in JP-A-2008-299821 includes a checkout apparatus such as an electronic cash register or a point of sales (POS) terminal set in a register that is a checkout place for payment, a station configured to execute, for example, management of various kinds of information transmitted from the checkout apparatus, a slip issuing printer connected to the checkout apparatus and configured to print and issue an order slip, and a kitchen printer configured to print and output a cooking instruction slip. In the system disclosed in JP-A-2008-299821, the station, the slip issuing printer, the kitchen printer, and the checkout apparatus are connected via a communication line such as a local area network (LAN).
However, with the checkout apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2008-299821, in updating menu buttons displayed in a menu item space of an order input screen, an operator has to update the menu buttons on another screen different from the order input screen. Therefore, after updating the menu buttons, the operator cannot check whether the menu buttons are updated as imaged by the operator unless the operator looks at the menu item space of the order input screen. This makes operability extremely low for the operator, resulting in a burden on the operator.